The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for mounting a terminal.
Retail terminals having touch screens are well known. These terminals have generally been mounted in a fixed position. However, since ambient light can cause glare on the screen and multiple users may desire various mounting angles, adjustable mounting devices are desirable. Some adjustable mounting devices only have predetermined fixed tilt positions, such as those using a ratcheting mechanism. Other mechanisms for adjustable mounting provide multiple tilt positions but do not provide the stable touch surface needed for proper tactile feedback, as required when using a touch screen.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a terminal mounting apparatus which provides unlimited tilt positions in an operating range while also providing a stable surface for operating a terminal.